


There's Someone in My Bed

by HaughtBreaker



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexy Times, Wayhaught - Freeform, i hate willa, overuse of nature-like metaphors, sorry god, sorry mom, that has nothing to do with the story but... i hate willa, trite writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly and Doc Holiday have a heart to heart about her relationship with Nicole. Takes place during episode 10,</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Someone in My Bed

_**Okay so I was thinking during my 15th rewatch, they have a lot of off-screen activity that obviously happens but we don't really get to see cause there isn't enough tv time for all that… but I was thinking about when Waverly said "I'm trying with Nicole." It seemed a little out of nowhere and casually coming out which makes me think at some time she and Doc had to have talked about Nicole… Anyway that's what this chapter is about. Takes place in episode 10, what's going on in town while Wynonna and Dolls were off getting abducted by Lou's cult. I'm sure there are enough mistakes here that I'm going to regret posting this but… eh** _

* * *

 

There was just something about skydiving that had always intrigued Waverly. She imagined it might be related to the feeling of possibly plummeting to your death, the complete loss of control as you were consumed by rushing air, at the mercy of gravity alone. But she had never really been a risk taker. She'd grown up in Purgatory, spent her entire life surrounded by a life that most saw as rugged and challenging when she found it incredibly boring. How many nights had she spent staring into the night sky, thinking about her much braver sister who had taken off on her own adventure… always too afraid to take the first steps. And now?

Waverly gasped, her nails painted a soft pink digging into a strong shoulder, her body trembling. Now she was far from bored.

"Are you ok?" A soft voice whispered in her ear, teeth capturing the pale earlobe and nipping the skin teasingly. Their bodies moved together in a smooth ebb and flow, the brisk temperature holding no weight against the heat they generated.

"Mmhmm." Lips pursed, nostrils flared, Waverly nodded, releasing a shuddered breath as fingers moved within her, inching her closer to oblivion. She didn't need skydiving when it felt like the world was being swept out from under her. One leg wrapped around the long frame, she moved against the digits that pressed deeper, curving to caress rarely trod-upon territory. She buried her face in Nicole's neck, breathing in the scent of her, the perfume that overpowered the surrounding odor of damp hay… and the scent of old fashioned soap used by a 130 year old gunslinger that clung to the blanket beneath them.

Their plan hadn't included losing clothes and inhibitions. They had meant to talk a little, away from prying ears and spying eyes, where emotions could flow freely without judgement. Not that Gus was ever judgmental, she just still wasn't ready for that step.

_"How does Doc even sleep on this thing?" Waverly had commented as she sat down on the mattress that was really just hay evened out in a large rectangle, covered in a thick blanket. She tossed aside her phone, a recent text from Wynonna saying she and Dolls were going to investigate the pine barrens. Gus had run to the market just a few minutes ago and Doc was off learning to drive after a few quick instructions from herself. They found themselves suddenly alone on the homestead. It was then that she had looked up to see dark eyes watching her, a soft hand reaching down to caress her cheek as lips met her own in a kiss._

And now, the redhead's body intertwined with her own, pressing onto the barely even surface, she didn't even notice the hay anymore, just the way Nicole's body fit against her own and the way teeth bit the skin of her neck, drawing a groan from deep within her. She couldn't catch her breath. Everytime she tried, it was ripped from her in a moan or a whimper. She didn't want it to end, but she could feel how close she was.

"Is it too much?"

Waverly shook her head quickly, capturing lips in a kiss. "Don't stop." She mumbled, her words trembling with her body.

Nicole returned the kiss with vigor, feeling muscles clenching around her fingers, the smaller frame suddenly arching into her.

Waverly whimpered as she felt her pleasure overwhelm her, a spring within her uncoiling in a wave so strong, it reminded her of one time she'd went swimming in the river, not realizing the recent rain had risen the water substantially. The tide had captured her, carrying her away in a rush of sensation, being pulled beneath the surface. She was caught in the undertow, losing all control and being swept along, every nerve ending scraping along the riverbed until suddenly, the water receded, leaving behind her still trembling body and she was aware of kisses being brushed along her jaw.

Nicole smiled, bumping her nose against the tip of the brunette's. "Are you ok?"

Waverly nodded, unable to find the words to express exactly how beyond ok she was as she looked up into concerned eyes. There was that feeling of falling, the gravity of brown eyes and pale skin pulling her in.

"Waverly Earp… speechless…. Imagine that."

Then again… smacking the redhead on the shoulder, Waverly buried her face in the woman's neck again, still focusing on finding her breath. There were so many emotions running through her, but all she could focus on was the strange comfort that descended upon her. She was naked and vulnerable, she'd only known the officer for a limited amount of time, yet she felt herself drowning in the tide of need. She wanted to stay there forever, wrapped in strong arms, or at least as long as…

"Sweet Lord in Heaven!"

Both women jumped, not expecting the mustached gunslinger to walk in at that moment.

"My apologies, ladies." The man quickly commented before stepping out of the barn again, the barn door closing with a loud bang.

"Shit." The realization of her position overwhelmed Waverly and she felt the panic rising, pushing the woman off of her. There was a scramble as she looked for her discarded clothes, almost falling as she wiggled into her leggings. What the hell had they been thinking? She hadn't told anyone yet, and a man raised with 1800s mentality was not the first one she wanted to start with. "Shit shit shit."

"Wav…" Nicole slipped on her uniform shirt, expertly fastening each button before tucking the shirt tails into her khaki pants. "It's gonna be ok."

"This is far from ok." Waverly slipped her boots on, her hands trembling as she tied the laces. "I'm so stupid… so so stupid. I can't believe I let us…damn these laces!" She growled, finding her hands pushed aside.

"Hey…" Kneeling before the bed, Nicole tied off the laces with practiced ease, her hands moving to rest on the woman's knees. "None of this is stupid. You are not stupid, Wav. You're the smartest person I know." Capturing her hands again, she pressed a kiss to the back of each. "We can get through this. It's going to be ok."

"Nicole… Doc just walked in on us having sex on his bed. He's going to tell Wynonna… Everyone is going to know…" Her eyes doubled in size. "Oh geeze… Nedley is going to find out… what about your job?"

A shake of her head and she was pulling the brunette down for a kiss. "Don't worry about me, Baby. There are worst things people could say about me than my managing to woo the most beautiful woman in town." She smiled fully, dimples ever present as she pushed a lock of brown hair behind the woman's ear. "Do you want me to talk to Doc?"

"No but… You are so amazing." She captured the woman's lips in a quick kiss before standing up. "Well… I guess I should go face the music. You should… pop out. I'll see you at the station?"

Nicole looked like she wanted to say more before nodding, slipping on her jacket before leaning forward. "I'm only a text away. Let me know if you need me."

Waverly's hands wrapped around the edges of the officer's jacket, pulling her back into her personal space. "I need you." She grinned, pushing herself up to her toes to capture soft lips in a kiss.

After a moment, Nicole stepped back, slipping on her hat. "Miss Earp, you certainly do know how to make a lunch break interesting."

Hooking her fingers in Nicole's belt, Waverly smirked, trying to not think about the conversation that was ahead of her. "Maybe we should think about after work… I can pay you back for… lunch… maybe light some candles… "

Dimples appeared again as a smile spread across her face. She was about to answer when her radio crackled to life.

"Officer Haught, what's your location?"

Rolling her eyes, she reached for the mic. "Checking on a disturbance up at the Earp residence."

"Well what isn't disturbing at the Earp residence? If you're done up there, I could use you back at the station."

"Right away, sir." Nicole sighed, pulling Waverly back in for one more kiss before heading towards the door, tipping her hat at the brunette. "We're gonna talk about dinner later."

"You bet your perky little hiney we are." Waverly's laugh died off as she looked at the barn door, taking a deep breath. She was an adult. She could do this. She wasn't afraid of the most accurate shot and fastest draw in all of history…

She found him on the front stoop of the cabin, leaning against the railing. Nicole's cruiser was gone, leaving nothing but fresh tracks in the snow. With a huff, she squared her shoulders, moving towards the cabin. "Look… Doc…"

"I take it your sister is unaware of you… being sweet on the lovely Officer Haught." He pulled a cigarette out, lighting it easily with a wooden match he flicked into the snow.

"No one knows…" Waverly leaned against the rail beside him, making sure to be clear of the smoke. "It hasn't… come up."

Watching her through a cloud of exhaled smoke, Doc gave a chortle. "I find it hard to believe such a scandal would hold much water with the Heir of Wyatt Earp… and I have come to the conclusion that secrets such as these do nought but create craters out of cracks."

"Don't I know it." Waverly shook her head. "Sorry… about your bed and all. You're not gonna…" Her words trailed off.

"Miss Earp… As I mentioned earlier I am not a gossiper and you have my word I will not breathe a peep to Wynonna… however… might I point out that while I do understand the draw of the fairer sex, one might have a little more consideration for the location of such secretive rendezvous."

Waverly blinked, crossing her arms over her chest as she took in the cool and collective attitude of the man. "Wait… what?"

"Well now… the barn can be quite cold at times and I can tell you that your own bed is heaps more comfortable than my own… and certainly larger than that couch your sister has been sleeping on."

Freezing in place, Waverly's mouth dropped open. "Wait… what?" Sudden realization came to her and she cringed. "EW!"

Doc chuckled as he pushed off the railing, tipping his hat in her direction. "Well now… I just stopped by for my other coat and now that my bedroom is unoccupied…" Snow crunched under his boots as he headed towards the now vacant building.

"I'm gonna kill her." Waverly stuck her tongue out in disgust, not even needing that mental picture in her mind. A buzz from her pocket got her attention and she smiled, the text from Nicole working wonders against the thought of her sister and the gunslinger. She bit her bottom lip as she typed in her suggestion for dinner. Something with candles… and maybe dresses.


End file.
